¿Diplomacia?
by Yuko Hoon
Summary: Lo que parecía una misión sencilla acaba de convertirse en una pesadilla para Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba y Neji. ¿Cómo lograrán escapar del ejercito de yaoiadictas? Fanfic de coña escrito para un concurso, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad xD


**¿Diplomacia?**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi. Haganegakure, Reigakure y sus respectivos habitantes pertenecen a los masters y jugadores del juego de interpretación en No me llevo un pavo con esto, y lo he escrito sin ánimo de ofender a nadie, que quede claro.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_Informe de Nara Shikamaru sobre el viaje a Haganegakure._

Llegamos, como estaba previsto, la mañana del sexto día de nuestra salida de Konohagakure. Apenas llegamos, nos dirigimos a ver al Haganekage, llevando los documentos que se nos había solicitado entregar. Nuestro grupo estaba compuesto por Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji y yo, Nara Shikamaru. La reunión con el Haganekage fue corta, y nos pidió que visitáramos la aldea mientras preparaban la firma de los papeles.

Tuvimos unos incidentes menores hasta llegar a la plaza de la villa: una chica que arrolló en su carrera a Neji (resultó que le ocurría con todos los de su mismo clan cada vez que los conocía por primera vez), una discusión menor entre un chaval que lanzaba chispazos y su amigo con dos ratas como mascotas… Encontramos también miembros pertenecientes a clanes de Konoha que habían llegado a esta aldea por diversas razones, tal y como se nos había dicho que podría ocurrir. Oímos sobre todo comentarios respecto al incremento de chicas por debajo de los diecisiete años, pero no parecía un dato de especial relevancia.

Una vez llegamos a la plaza, el grupo decidió separarse para pasar el tiempo antes de volvernos a reunir con el Haganekage. Kiba y Neji se quedaron atrás, al parecer conversando con varios miembros de sus respectivos clanes por allí, mientras Choji y yo visitábamos los alrededores. Durante las siguientes dos horas, no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal.

Mientras Choji y yo estábamos en una zona ajardinada, llegaron dos chicos de nuestra edad. Dijeron llamarse Jackson Tosuta (un chaval de piel oscura y bastante grande) y Hayami Loki (tenía el pelo morado y era bastante delgado). Nos advirtieron de que era necesario que corriéramos, porque habían sido atacados por una horda de quinceañeras, quienes habían secuestrado a un tercer miembro, un tal Homaru Heiji. Tal y como nos comentaron más tarde, Heiji y Loki estaban en plena pelea cuando un grupo de unas veinte chicas de entre doce a dieciséis años (ninguna de la aldea, por lo que nos comentaron) se habían abalanzado sobre ellos con gritos tales como "¡yaoi, yaoi!" o "¡mirad, es un Heiji por Loki!". Al parecer, la técnica más brutal de su compañero no había sido lo suficiente como para frenarlas, y el ejército de quinceañeras había capturado al Homaru, escapando los otros dos por los pelos de sus garras.

No es que diera gran credibilidad a sus palabras en un principio. Según la información que se nos había facilitado sobre los habitantes de Haganegakure, los últimos miembros del clan Homaru tenían bastante potencial y sería extraño que algunos civiles, por muchos que fuesen, fueran capaces de reducirlo. Sin embargo, la llegada del ya mencionado ejército de quinceañeras, cargando hacia nosotros, me convenció de que había pocas cosas en el mundo capaz de enfrentarse a ellas. Al parecer, Choji y yo fuimos inmediatamente reconocidos, a juzgar por el incremento de gritos y la aceleración de la marcha. Tanto nosotros como los dos ninjas de Haganegakure optamos por una retirada rápida.

Con la guía de Tosuta y Loki, pudimos despistar a nuestras atacantes durante un tiempo, callejeando por alguno de los lugares menos transitados de la villa. Por desgracia, cuando parecía que habíamos conseguido escapar, nos encontramos con un segundo grupo de ninjas que huían de ellas, con un batallón entero pisándoles los talones. Uno de ellos había sido el muchacho que habíamos visto antes peleando con su amigo el de las ratas. Durante nuestra carrera se presentaron como Denki Tomodachi e Izanagi Zell. Tomodachi había seguido discutiendo amigablemente con su compañero (llamado Nezumi Skreekit o algo similar) cuando se vieron asaltados por las quinceañeras locas. Por alguna extraña razón, decidieron hacer caso omiso del tal Skreekit, según Tomodachi debido a su peste, y le persiguieron a él. Zell simplemente pasaba por allí cuando se tropezó con Tomodachi, poco antes de encontrarnos a nosotros.

Durante un buen tiempo estuvimos corriendo, aunque nuestras fuerzas empezaban a agotarse rápidamente. De pronto, nos vimos rodeados por las quinceañeras, delante de la puerta de una librería. Podían escucharse expresiones como "¡Ya son nuestros!" o "Nunca había pensado en un Shikamaru por Choji, pero podría ser interesante", capaces de helarle la sangre al ninja más avezado. En aquel momento, Tomodachi aporreó la puerta de la librería y, cuando la puerta se hubo abierto, nos empujó a todos hacia dentro. Antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, tanto Tomodachi como Tosuta se abalanzaron hacia la destartalada puerta, cerrándola y bloqueándola lo mejor que pudieron. El dueño de la librería era un chico que, al parecer, era compañero y amigo de Tomodachi. Se llamaba Cud, y se mostró bastante animado al escuchar lo del ataque. Por lo que se nos explicó más tarde, este chico tenía miedo a la rutina, y encontró un cambio interesante en el asalto a su propia casa.

Mantuvimos nuestras defensas como pudimos, durante cerca de media hora, con el edificio amenazando con caérsenos encima debido al peso y la presión ejercidas por nuestras asaltantes. De pronto, los gritos cesaron, y oímos que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se identificó como Toguro Koji, jounin de Acero, y nos aseguró que el campo estaba despejado. Cuando salimos, nos encontramos con este hombre, acompañado de otros dos que respondían al nombre de Shizen Dorei y Komamura Tengen (este último, al parecer, sensei de Tomodachi y Cud), y de una chica que habíamos visto antes hablando con nuestros otros dos compañeros, llamada Inuzuka Zulima. Al parecer, esta muchacha junto con otras dos habían sido testigos de los sucesos y se habían apresurado a avisar al Haganekage de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El Haganekage había enviado a sus mejores shinobi, acompañados de estas chicas, para eliminar la amenaza. Todos fuimos escoltados a lugares seguros, y Chouji y yo nos reunimos con Neji y Kiba, que habían sufrido una experiencia similar.

Tras un descanso de esta molesta situación, fuimos conducidos ante el Haganekage, quien se disculpó por lo sucedido, nos garantizó que no ocurriría más, y nos invitó a cenar con él tras la entrega de los papeles firmados.

Tras enviar este informe, junto con el anexo escrito por Hyuuga Neji, nos dirigiremos, tal y como estaba previsto, al Reigakure, en donde enviaremos un segundo informe sobre la misión.

Firmado: Nara Shikamaru.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_Anexo I: informe de Hyuuga Neji del ataque en Haganegakure._

Tras nuestra reunión con el Haganekage, nos dirigimos a la plaza de la villa para ocupar el tiempo antes de recuperar los papeles que debían ser firmados. Allí nos encontramos con varios miembros del clan Inuzuka y de mi clan, razón por la que Kiba y yo permanecimos en la plaza mientras Shikamaru y Choji visitaban los alrededores. Las personas con las que conversábamos eran Inuzuka Zulima e Inuzuka Hinamori, dos chicas del clan Inuzuka, y Hyuuga Seren, Hyuuga Uematsu (a quien casi todos llamaban Kaze) y Hyuuga Ichisei del clan Hyuuga. Poco después se unieron a esta conversación otros dos miembros de la villa: Kibatake Kinyimaro y Choizumi Tsubasa, con quien nos habíamos encontrado momentos antes.

Habíamos notado antes el considerable número de chicas entre los doce y los dieciséis años que, por lo que nos comentaron, no pertenecían a la villa. Debía ser una situación extraña, porque los miembros de Haganegakure con los que estábamos hablando parecían preocupados. Sin embargo, todo transcurría con tranquilidad hasta que vimos pasar corriendo a un chico de cabellos de color rosado, a quien Kaze reconoció como uno de sus compañeros de equipo, Étano. Llevaba las ropas rasgadas y una clara expresión de terror. No tardaríamos mucho en averiguar qué era lo que le causaba tal pánico, porque vimos aparecer calle arriba a un grupo bastante considerable de quinceañeras avanzando a paso de carga hacia nosotros. A pesar de que no parecía en principio una gran amenaza, al observar como dos ataques disuasorios de Kinyimaro y Tsubasa eran incapaces de detener a aquel batallón de mujeres que gritaban sobre posibles relaciones homosexuales entre los hombres allí presentes, todos nosotros (a excepción de las tres chicas) decidimos seguir un plan de retirada.

Alcanzamos pronto a Étano, que nos relató mientras corría que había estado paseando por la villa cuando se había encontrado con un grupo de quinceañeras que parecía comentar sobre cual pareja (siempre formada por dos hombres) podría formar. Algunas de las opciones eran entre enemigos jurados, otras entre amigos de toda la vida, y otras entre auténticos desconocidos. Al parecer, nuestra aparición por la villa había añadido algo de morbo a sus planes. Étano se había acercado a ellas para pedir que por favor dejaran de decir esas cosas cuando la conversación había llevado a un posible emparejamiento con sus compañero de grupo en el examen de graduación. Mala idea, porque las chicas se habían lanzado sobre él, y había conseguido escapar por los pelos. No habría sido demasiado grave, nos dijo, de no ser porque pareció provocar un efecto dominó que atrajo a cientos de chicas más. Sospechábamos ya en ese momento que más de los presentes de la villa, incluidos Choji y Shikamaru, podrían estar en la misma situación que nosotros.

Llegamos a campo abierto, todavía perseguidos por las persistentes quinceañeras, cuando descubrimos una vieja edificación en forma de torre, a las lindes de un bosque, que parecía ser un buen lugar de defensa. Enramos, atrancando la puerta tras nosotros, y preparamos la defensa. Por suerte, la edificación era resistente, con lo que no corrimos peligro de que las chicas tiraran algún muro y pudieran entrar dentro. Conseguimos mantenerlas a raya gracias a diversas técnicas a nuestra disposición, pero no parecían querer rendirse a pesar de todo ello.

Al las dos horas y media, cuando ya casi estábamos exhaustos y no nos quedaba chakra, vimos aparecer más allá de las líneas atacantes a un hombre. Le reconocimos como uno de los jounin de la villa, Toguro Sakyo, de quien habíamos recibido algo de información. Dijo algo en voz alta que llamó la atención de las quinceañeras, quienes ante su visión huyeron espantadas, dispersándose a toda velocidad. Toguro desapareció de nuestra vista, presumiblemente para perseguir a nuestras atacantes. Inuzuka Hinamori y Choizumi Tsubasa aparecieron al poco rato para asegurarnos de que todo había acabado, pues las chicas habían sido, si no reducidas, sí reconducidas lejos de la villa. Las dos chicas tenían indicaciones de conducirnos a un lugar donde pudiéramos recuperarnos.

No parece que el ataque se vaya a repetir por el momento. Al parecer, simplemente elegimos un mal momento para llegar a la villa. Por ahora, nos dirigiremos a Reigakure para seguir con nuestra misión.

Firmado: Hyuuga Neji.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_Haganegakure, la mañana siguiente al ataque._

Shikamaru entregó el pergamino que debería llegar en unos cinco o seis días a Konohagakure con un suspiro. Luego, se dirigió para reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo.

¡Qué molesto había sido todo aquello! Aquello habría tenido que ser una misión sencilla. Llegar, que les firmaran los papeles correspondientes, y marcharse. No había esperado que ese hubiera sido el día elegido para que unas piradas decidieran hacer algún tipo de experimento sexual escabroso con los pobres ninjas de aquella aldea. Mujeres, eran la cosa más molesta del mundo. Especialmente si estaban locas.

-Creo que nunca me lo voy a quitar de la cabeza- decía Kiba cuando alcanzó a los otros tres chicos-. He tenido pesadillas con esas tipas toda la noche.

-Ain…- gimió su perro, Akamaru, tumbándose y ocultando el morro entre sus patas.

-También Akamaru las ha tenido- continuó el joven ninja.

Shikamaru observó a Choji, que escuchaba la conversación mientras engullía unas patatas fritas. No lo parecería, pero sabía que su amigo también se había visto afectado por la persecución: a pesar de que la cena que les habían ofrecido como compensación había estado deliciosa, Choji no se había atiborrado como había esperado. Eso era suficiente señal de que el recuerdo de aquella horda de mujeres desquiciadas le aterraba tanto como a los demás.

-¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?- le preguntó Shikamaru a Neji.

-He pasado momentos mejores…- admitió el aludido.

-No me digas que te traumatizó la chavala que te atropelló- rió Kiba.

-Creo que eso es lo único de todo esto que no me ha traumatizado- replicó Neji.

-¡Menudo rollo! Al menos ya hemos acabado esto y podemos irnos- musitó Shikamaru.

-¡Al fin os encontramos!- exclamó una voz femenina.

En el centro del grupo aterrizaron cuatro ninjas de Acero. Shikamaru, Choji y Kiba retrocedieron un paso, medio esperando tener que salir a escape. Neji simplemente mostró una media sonrisa mientras respondía al saludo de uno de los recién llegados.

-_Ohayo gozaimasu,_ Hyuuga-san- canturreó alegremente una de las chicas. Era la que la mañana anterior se había tropezado con Neji. Choizumi Tsubasa.

-Ah, sois vosotros- dijo Shikamaru.

-Menos mal que os hemos podido encontrar- dijo el chico de pelo rubio con el que Shikamaru y Choji habían estado huyendo, Denki Tomodachi.

-Tenemos noticias para vosotros- replicó la primera chica que había hablado, que llevaba las marcas típicas de los Inuzuka pintadas en las mejillas, y que era la mayor del grupo, Inuzuka Zulima.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó Kiba.

-¿No será sobre las locas esas?- interrogó Choji, tan alarmado que había dejado de comer.

-Me temo que sí- replicó el cuarto miembro del grupo, el chico de cabellos rosados que respondía al nombre de Ètano.

-El Haganekage nos ha enviado para avisaros- dijo Tsubasa-. Las yaoi-adictas se han marchado de la aldea.

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja ante la denominación que había dado la kunoichi a las atacantes del día anterior. Prefirió no preguntar de dónde se lo había sacado. No quería saberlo.

-Haganekage-sama ha enviado a varios jounins para seguirlas y que descubrieran hacia dónde se dirigen- prosiguió Zulima.

-¿Hacia donde?- preguntó Neji. Casi no se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

-Hacia Reigakure- respondió Ètano.

-¡Oh, mierda!- exclamaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Vosotros lo habéis dicho- replicó Tomodachi, casi alegremente.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_Mientras, en Reigakure._

-¡Horu, tío, eres un tardón! ¡Llevamos esperándote media hora!

El que así se quejaba era Uraame Shinji. Él y su compañero, Kenta Shuuichi, habían estado esperando a un mutuo amigo, un ninja que había venido desde Haganegakure ya hacía algún tiempo. Mirumoto Horuken mostró una sonrisa mientras se rasaba la nuca.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! He tenido cosas que hacer.

-Bueno, mejor será que nos vayamos ya- anunció Shuuichi, con voz monótoma-. El ambiente está bastante raro.

-Sí, cierto- dijo Horuken-. Por cierto… ¿os habéis fijado en el súbito aumento del número de quinceañeras en la aldea?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Este fanfic fue escrito para un concurso que se había hecho en un juego de interpretación en el que estoy participando, en los foros de Tenía que ser un fanfic de coña en el que salieran referencias del juego, ya fueran las villas, los personajes… Hacía mucho tiempo, tenía una historia de coña en el que un grupo de fans del yaoi intentaba secuestrar a uno de mis personajes favoritos (Ky Kiske). Decidí reciclar la idea para este fanfic.

Primero de todo, quiero dejar claro que lo he escrito sin ánimo de ofender. No tengo nada en contra de que a la gente le guste el yaoi. Simplemente he exagerado un poco una situación que he estado viviendo hasta casi anteayer. Creo que ni uno solo de mis personajes favoritos se han salvado de ser emparejados con otro tío, aunque dieran obvias muestras de ser heterosexuales, incluyendo novia estable, esposa e hijos, o cosas del estilo.

Segundo, todos los personajes (salvando los cuatro conocidos de Naruto) son del juego de interpretación. El mío está incluido, podéis intentar adivinar cuál es (Kakashi-sharingan, tú no, que eres uno de los masters xD).

Si queréis hacer una review, adelante, aunque desde luego en este caso no las espero. Era solo por tener un recuerdo de lo bien que me lo pasé escribiendo esto, caso de que mi ordenador se casque otra vez.


End file.
